


Getting The Band Back Together

by jiwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crimes & Criminals, Espionage, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwrites/pseuds/jiwrites
Summary: Florence, Italy; March 6th, 2007; 17:42A brunet limps down the stairway to a cafe's small outdoor patio, humming as he sits down, a hand with a thick silver cuff raising and loosening the scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, "Hello, old friend.""Flit," the other grunts without even looking up from the paper in front of him, sipping a small cup of coffee."Mm, a welcome to match the weather, how delightful!" Flit chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Just came to tell you my news! My boss is really pushing it and has basically left me all on my own and since he knows your boss, I'd watch out for a tougher task. I mean, I really hurt my thigh last night, pulled something, had to drink just to numb the pain." He sighs, "I'll be leaving at about three tomorrow, but I got you a gift and I wanted you to have it before I left." He slips a gun clip under the table and into the bag on the floor, "It's a lovely antique hairpin. Perfect for you."The other hums, "Thank you. I do hope you arrive safely."Not two minutes later, bullets riddle the sides of the cafe where they were sitting, but all that's left is an ornate hairpin on the table.
Kudos: 7





	1. Pop! (Goes The Weasel)

Paris, France; May 16th, 2019; 21:06

“You want me?” A man pants in the darkness of the house, smirking to himself, “Come get me.”

“Want you? In which way, darling?” The other purrs, booted heels clicking as he walks towards him, licking his teeth as he grins, “Both options would require ropes, but it’s important we make the distinction now before we get all... _tied up_ , no?” The gleam of wet teeth and a thick silver band around his wrist, the only things visible or telling of where he stands in the room.

He bares his teeth and growls low in his throat before he charges him, knocking them both to the floor. They’re a mess of limbs from there, growls and cries from both parties, the first man yanking the other’s head back his hair and landing a punch to his jaw before letting him go.

“Ah. Think you’re tough, huh?” He snorts and shakes his head, rolling his eyes, “You hit like a bitch.” He laughs and pounces on him, wrapping his legs around his neck and squeezing his calves to choke him. “Now, now. We can play nice. All you have to do is calm down.”

“Fuck...you…” He coughs out, clinging to the pant legs of the other, face turning a hue of purplish-red, growling a bit.

“Mmm, I’d love to, but I’m afraid I just cannot stick around,” he jerks his leg and snaps the man’s neck, letting go and standing up, taking a deep breath. “Now, let’s see…” He walks over to turn on the lights in the house, looking around, “If I were valuable, I’d be in a safe and if I was a safe,” he tears a painting off the wall and pouts, “Damn. Hm…”

He walks down the destroyed corridor, skipping into the bedroom and looking at the nightstand, “Oooh, perhaps a safe?” He opens it, groaning. “I really do hate it when they’re smart,” He stomps his foot and it goes through a loose floorboard, his face breaking into a beaming smile, “Oh! There you are!” 

Bending down, he pops off the broken wood and pulls out a few stacks of cash and some antique-looking jewelry, “I do love a good prize for all my good work.” He giggles excitedly and skips back to where he came, looking at the body on the floor, “Really a pity you couldn’t come with me this time.” He kneels to peck his cheek, sighing when his phone chimes.

He fishes it out of his pocket and answers, “Yes?...Hello?...” He sighs and shakes his head, “Hongjoong, stop buttdialing me.” He hangs up and stands only for everything to go black the very next moment.

\---

Los Angeles, California, United States; May 25th, 2019; 01:34

A loud ringing sounds through the warehouse, alerting those inside to the detection of a presence outside. The owner inside shoots up out of bed and to the monitors, clicking through the screens to watch a stumbling figure by the back door. He's about to brush it off as a drunk before he sees the gleam of a thick metal cuff and rushes to the elevator, slamming his fingers to close the doors and go down.

Upon getting to the ground floor, he runs to the figure and catches him in his arms, "Flit? Batty?" He brushes the hair out of his friend's eyes, face bruised and bloody, "What happened to you?"

The man looks up at him and grins, teeth red with blood and tissue fragments, "They're coming."

"Great job," he whispers as he hears a car peel out, "Always such a great job."


	2. File #242007: Kim Hongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit of photos to their owners.

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Kim Hongjoong

 **Alias(es)** : Oh Taehyun; Alexander Winters; Cassidy Pei

 **Codename** : Monarch

 **Age** : 37

 **D.O.B.** : November 7th, 1983

 **P.O.B.** : Anyang, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 5'7" (171 cm.)

 **Weight** : 130 lbs. (59 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black; often dyed blonde or brown

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Butterfly on the back of right hand

영광 (glory) on the upper left ribcage

명예 (honor) on the upper right ribcage

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : Lobe, inner conch, dual upper helix, mid helix

 _Right ear_ : Triple lobe, upper helix

 _Other_ : Belly button, right nostril

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Nail on left pinky usually painted

"X" shaped scar in right eyebrow

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Anyang, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Los Angeles, California, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, French

 **Education level** : Highschool diploma

 **Occupation** : Black Ops agent

 **Affiliation** : Secret Service, FBI, CIA

###### WILL FLEE; SKILLED WITH WEAPONS; APPROACH CAREFULLY


	3. File #282042: Park Seonghwa

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Park Seonghwa

 **Alias(es)** : Bong Malchin; Daniel Moore; Nathan Collins

 **Codename** : Flittermice

 **Age** : 37

 **D.O.B.** : April 3rd, 1983

 **P.O.B.** : Jinju, Gyeongnam, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 5'10" (178 cm.)

 **Weight** : 134 lbs. (61 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black; often dyed blonde

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Eleven tally marks on his left pec

Gae dokkaebi on the top of his right foot

Kuchisake-onna on his inner left thigh

"Seonghwa" written in red ink on his right hip

궁지에 빠진 쥐가 고양이를 문다 (the concerned rat will bite the cat) on his left shin

Bleeding skull on back right calf

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : Double lobe, rook, snug

 _Right ear_ : Lobe, tragus, industrial

 _Other_ : Venom, Prince Albert, lorum, nipples

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Five circular burn scars on inner left forearm

Small horizontal scar from right of mouth to mid cheek

Burn scar on inner right palm

One bullet wound on right side of his chest

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Jinju, Gyeongnam, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Los Angeles, California, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, French, Arabic, Thai, Russian, German

 **Education level** : Highschool dropout

 **Occupation** : Special Ops agent

 **Affiliation** : Secret Service, FBI, CIA

###### EXERCISE BRUTE FORCE; APPROACH CAREFULLY


	4. File #734275: Jung Wooyoung

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Jung Wooyoung

 **Alias(es)** : Cah Suk; Jay Powell; Miraj Nazari; Sharif Nik; Narang Saeli

 **Codename** : Vulture

 **Age** : 36

 **D.O.B.** : November 26th, 1984

 **P.O.B.** : Ilsan, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 5'8" (173 cm.)

 **Weight** : 130 lbs. (59 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black; often dyed blonde

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Wings spreading across his shoulders, down his arms, hands and back, to the sides of his rear

Sickle on his right rib cage

Hourglass, full on bottom, on back of left calf

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : Dual lobe, dual middle helix, upper helix

 _Right ear_ : Lobe, upper helix

 _Other_ : Belly button, mid tongue

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Mole under right eye

Mole on right of lower lip

Crescent shaped scar under right corner of right eye

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Ilsan, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English, Japanese, Thai, Chinese, Malay, Vietnamese, Tagalog, Spanish

 **Education level** : GED

 **Occupation** : Wetworks agent

 **Affiliation** : Secret Service, PLA, CIB, BIN, CIRO, NPA Security Bureau, NIS, NICA, SID

###### DO NOT APPROACH


	5. File #249959: Kang Yeosang

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Kang Yeosang

 **Alias(es)** : Kwang Joon; Charlie Melia

 **Codename** : Honey

 **Age** : 36

 **D.O.B.** : June 15th, 1984

 **P.O.B.** : Pohang, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 5'8" (173 cm.)

 **Weight** : 120 lbs. (54 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black, often dyed dark brown

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Small rose on inner left ankle

Tiny heart on left side of inner left wrist

Snake running up from base of spine and ending at hairline

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : Lobe

 _Right ear_ : Double lobe

 _Other_ : Back dimple dermals, frontal hip dermals

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Rose shaped birthmark next to left eye

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Anyang, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Unknown

 **Last Known Residence** : Ottawa, Ontario, Canada

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English, Japanese, French, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Brazilian Portuguese, Norwegian, Arabic

 **Education level** : Highschool diploma

 **Occupation** : Raven

 **Affiliation** : Secret Service, CIA, MI6

###### SKILLED WITH MIND GAMES; DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON HIM; DO NOT MAKE DIRECT CONTACT; APPROACH CAREFULLY


	6. File #256263: Choi San

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Choi San

 **Alias(es)** : Youngsoo Kyungsam; Tyler Murphy

 **Codename** : Starburst

 **Age** : 36

 **D.O.B.** : July 10th, 1984

 **P.O.B.** : Namhae, South Gyeongsan, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 5'9" (175 cm.)

 **Weight** : 130 lbs. (59 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black, may be streaked

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Great enneagram on his right ribcage

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : Double lobe, middle helix

 _Right ear_ : Lobe

 _Other_ : Left nostril

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Freckles on neck

Slit in right eyebrow

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Namhae, South Gyeongsan, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Long Beach, California, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English, Japanese, Russian

 **Education level** : Bachelor/Master's Degrees

 **Occupation** : Hacker; Cryptologist; Technical operations officer; Surveillance officer; Intelligence analyst

 **Affiliation** : Secret Service, FBI, CIA

###### HIGHLY INTELLIGENT; APPROACH CAREFULLY


	7. File #788570: Song Mingi

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Song Mingi

 **Alias(es)** : Jake Masterson; Songkyu Dongmin

 **Codename** : The Repair Man

 **Age** : 36

 **D.O.B.** : August 9th, 1984

 **P.O.B.** : Incheon, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 6'0" (183 cm.)

 **Weight** : 155 lbs. (70 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black; often dyed brown or red

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Semicolon behind right ear

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : N/A

 _Right ear_ : Double lobe, dual middle helix

 _Other_ : N/A

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Mole on left jaw

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Incheon, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Portland, Oregon, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English

 **Education level** : GED

 **Occupation** : Cobbler; Intelligence operations officer

 **Affiliation** : CIA

###### RESOURCEFUL; APPROACH CAREFULLY


	8. File #733780: Choi Jongho

#  **CAUTION: RED**

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Choi Jongho

 **Alias(es)** : Chul Sukchin

 **Codename** : Watchdog

 **Age** : 35

 **D.O.B.** : October 12th, 1985

 **P.O.B.** : Seoul, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 5'9" (176 cm.)

 **Weight** : 150 lbs. (68 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black; often dyed brown

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

Paw print on back of right shoulder

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : Lobe

 _Right ear_ : Lobe

 _Other_ : N/A

 **Distinguishing marks** :

Vertical linear scar up side of right forearm

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Seoul, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Los Angeles, California, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English, Chinese, Russian, German, Arabic

 **Education level** : Highschool diploma

 **Occupation** : Agent handler, spycatcher

 **Affiliation** : Secret Service, FBI, CIA

###### YOUNGEST HANDLER IN CIA HISTORY; APPROACH CAREFULLY


	9. File #403867: Jeong Yunho

** _GENERAL INFORMATION:_ **

**Full Name:** Jeong Yunho

 **Alias(es)** : N/A

 **Age** : 27

 **D.O.B.** : March 23rd, 1993

 **P.O.B.** : Gwangju, South Korea

 **Gender** : Male

 **Nationality** : Korean

 **Status** : Alive; retired

_ **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES:** _

**Height** : 6'0" (184 cm.)

 **Weight** : 140 lbs. (64 kg.)

 **Hair color** : Naturally black; often dyed bright colors

 **Eye color** : Brown

 **Tattoo(s)** :

N/A

 **Piercing(s)** :

 _Left ear_ : N/A

 _Right ear_ : N/A

 _Other_ : N/A

 **Distinguishing marks** :

N/A

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:** _

**Hometown** : Gwangju, South Korea

 **Current residence** : Seattle, Washington, United States

 **Spoken languages** : Korean, English

 **Education level** : Highschool diploma

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Affiliation** : Kim Hongjoong


End file.
